


Wrong Sister

by grrriliketigers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy gets an invitation to House and Cuddy's wedding and has to deal with old regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2010 as a Christmas Studdy Fic Exchange with karaokegal

"Check." Cuddy announced triumphantly.

Stacy's eyes flitted over Lisa's face for a moment, a smile ghosting on her lips. Stacy was always better than the rest of the foursome at chess; to date she was the only person who could routinely beat House at chess. 

Today she was somewhat distracted. 

Stacy examined the board again. She foresaw victory in six moves. Maybe she'd let Lisa win this time. Maybe Lisa could use a victory once in a while. 

If Stacy moved her bishop astray would Cuddy see the four moves it would take to capture her queen? 

Lifting the wooden bishop gently between well-manicured fingers she set her downfall in motion. 

Cuddy watched the board intensely, her gaze never lifting to meet Stacy's. 

Stacy loved chess. It was so methodical and strategic. All the pieces moved predictably and the consequences were calculable, there were no surprises in chess. Practicing law was a bit like chess. The defense and the prosecution acted in forseeable ways; the judge and the jurors were allowed to move and speak in rigidly controlled ways. 

Life wasn't anything like chess. If her lovelife had taught her anything it was that nothing in life was predictable; nothing moved according to learnable rules. 

One thing that she hadn't seen coming was her attraction to women. Her father would turn over in his grave if he knew that one of the greatest pleasures in Stacy's life was pushing her fingers into Lisa Cuddy and bringing her to a shuddering orgasm. Every time she takes Cuddy to bed she removes her gold cross but leaves her wedding ring; she never stops to understand why. 

Marriage was one game that she hadn't ever gotten the hang of. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with House, she had wanted to marry House. She would have even settled for being his lifelong domestic partner. After the infarction he'd made her life hell. 

After House Stacy probably would have fallen into despondency. Of all the things her mother had instilled in her the need to have someone to love had stuck with her with a voracious conviction. The silver lining of destroying House's leg was meeting Lisa. 

Stacy had packed a bag and showed up on Lisa's doorstep. 

Cuddy and House were very similar -- whether they'd ever want to admit it or not. They were both powerful, muscular type A personalities who refused to lose or budge on their opinions. Stacy was always attracted to type As; she loved power. 

"Did you let me win?" 

Stacy snorted. "Don't be silly." 

Cuddy smiled, "well, thank you all the same." She sidled up to Stacy and ran a hand over her leg. Lisa leaned in and whispered into Stacy's ear. Her breath was warm and her wavy hair that cascaded over her shoulder tickled Stacy's cheek. 

Cuddy stood from the couch and held her hand out to Stacy. Stacy slid her hand into Cuddy's and she silently applauded herself for the decision of allowing Cuddy to beat her. 

That was seven years ago now. Seven years since she left Mark and lived with Cuddy for three wonderful months. It was never intended to be a permanent living arrangement. It wasn't even intended to turn into a sexual relationship. 

Stacy hadn't forseen falling head over heels in love with Cuddy. When the divorce was finalized and Stacy was offered a job in Cape May Stacy didn't have the courage to ask Cuddy if she could stay. 

Seven years later and Stacy was staring at wedding invitation. Greg House and Lisa Cuddy. The two that got away were marrying each other. She knew that they had both had feelings for each other but vainly hoped that they would resist or move on. 

The invitation had sat on the counter of her one bedroom apartment in Cape May for over a week. Finally Wilson called her to ask if she was going because he wanted to see her. As far as she knew Wilson hadn't known that Cuddy and Stacy had been involved and she couldn't really explain why she didn't want to go. 

The next day she sent back the rsvp card. 

**

Rachel picked up a red envelope from the table in front of her mom and immediately stuck it in her mouth. House's eyebrows went up, "Lisa, I think Rachel's stupid." 

"She's not stupid," Cuddy smirked, gently pulling the envelope away from Rachel. "She's teething." Cuddy wiped the envelope on the side of the table cloth.

House shook his head, "that excuse is only gonna last for so long." He looked back to his laptop. 

Cuddy opened the red envelope and her jaw dropped. She had sent the invitation as a courtesy; they'd been friends, she and House had been friends, she and Wilson had been friends. Cuddy hadn't imagined that Stacy would rsvp, not since the awkward end to their brief relationship. 

It was too brief and Cuddy could have fallen in love with her if Stacy had been more forthcoming with her emotions. Cuddy wanted to ask her to stay, she'd wanted to tell her not to take the job in Cape May, she could work at the hospital. She'd wanted to tell her how much she needed her, she'd wanted to tell her how important she was to Cuddy. 

Somehow, she didn't think that Stacy wanted to hear any of that. She'd said she was okay with their relationship, that it didn't conflict with her religious morals but Cuddy had always known that if they'd stayed together she'd never have been brought home to Mississippi to meet her father and step-mother. 

"Lisa?" 

Cuddy snapped out of her reverie, "huh?" She looked over at her betrothed. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the card or for how long she'd fallen silent but she had a feeling it had been too long. 

"You okay?" He furrowed his brow, "you look like you've seen a ghost. Did one of your dead relatives rsvp?"

"Close." Cuddy joked, despite her pounding heart as she passed the card to House. 

"Hm." House nodded curtly, dropping the card to the table. 

Cuddy picked it up and slipped it back into the envelope. The envelope smelled like Stacy, the perfume was Infusion d'Iris by Prada. She took a deep breath and put it into the box with the other rsvp cards. 

Cuddy turned to House who had resumed his computer activities. She'd never told him that she'd taken Stacy into her bedroom and she knew that he had his own reasons for his apprehensions. 

**

Wilson had told Stacy that she could stay with him and Sam but Stacy had opted for a suite at the Staybridge which was where the reception was being held. 

The suite she'd rented was bigger than her apartment. 

House and Cuddy's families started to fill out the suites around her. Stacy stepped out of her room into the hallway and almost ran right into Blythe House. 

"Stacy!" She announced with a smile, "it's been ages!" She was quick to embrace the stunned woman. 

"I know. How've you been? How's John?"

Blythe smiled politely, but the question made her wince. "We lost John a couple of years ago." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. No one ever called to tell me." Stacy wanted to kick herself. 

"It's okay, dear, you didn't know." Blythe squeezed Stacy's shoulder familiarly. "Are you going to be at the rehearsal dinner this evening?"

Stacy shook her head, "no, I'm going to get together with some old friends tonight," she lied. "Turn in early probably." 

"We should definitely catch up at the reception, it's been ages." 

Blythe had always been ridiculously nice to Stacy. Stacy always thought that she was nicer than Stacy had deserved. She must know that Stacy was the one who ruined House's leg -- and life to hear him tell it. She must know that Stacy had walked out on him while he was suffering and never looked back. 

Stacy ordered room service and ate French onion soup while she read The Poisonwood Bible by Barbara Kingsolver. After her dinner she went down to the bar and ordered a dirty martini. 

Stacy rubbed her eyes tiredly. House, Cuddy and Wilson should all still be at the rehearsal dinner but Stacy swore that she was staring down the bar at Cuddy. 

She slid off her stool and approached, "Lisa?"

The woman looked up at Stacy and flashed her Cuddy's smile, "sorry, hon. Wrong sister." She held out her hand, "I'm Monica, I'm the cute sister." 

Stacy shook her hand. Now that she was seeing her up close she could see that it wasn't Lisa but there was no mistaking the family resemblance. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Stacy and I'm just putting my foot in my mouth all over the place these days." 

"Don't sweat it. Growing up everybody thought we were twins. If our older sister had been closer in age they'd've probably thought we were triplets." 

"Those are some strong genetics. They've blessed you all well." 

"What a flatterer you are." Monica grinned and batted her eyelashes. "I like your drawl. Are you from the south?" 

"Mississippi." Stacy nodded. 

"I don't know a thing about Mississippi." Monica shook her head, "usually when people tell me where they're from I know some obscure fact or I've been there or someone I know has been there but I'm at a complete loss. Now, if you'd told me you were from Louisiana I would have told you that I went to Mardi Gras one year and got filmed for Girls Gone Wild but they cut me out of the final edit." 

Stacy laughed, "I'm glad I got to hear that story even though I've never been to New Orleans." 

Monica let out an excited squeal. "I love how you said that! Like, N'Awlins. Say it again." 

"No, you can't make me." Stacy teased with a smile. "Only if you repeat year with your Boston accent. _Ye-ah._ "

"I get it, I get it." Monica sipped her margarita. "So how do you know Lisa?"

Stacy hesitated for a moment. "It's kind of a long story. I knew Greg first, actually. I was living with Greg when he had his infarction and Lisa was his doctor. I met her then. Greg and I broke up soon after that but then I became close with Lisa and James." 

Monica nodded, "that is a really round about way to meet someone. Is it weird that you met her when you were with Greg and now she's marrying Greg?"

"It is. For more reasons than one." Stacy found herself losing herself in thought and quickly pulled herself back into the conversation and deflected it to Monica by asking, "are you not supposed to be at the rehearsal dinner?" 

Monica scoffed, "I couldn't sit with my mother any longer." She looked at her margarita for a moment and then back up at Stacy, "you want to grab a table?" 

Stacy shrugged, "sure." 

They settled in a round booth that was too close to the music so they had to lean in to talk. "So are you here with anyone? Am I stealing you away from someone?" 

"No, I came stag." Stacy admitted, "work keeps me busy. I'm in between relationships right now." _And,_ Stacy thought, _truth be told it's been two years since I've been in one..._

"Me too," Monica nodded, "it's so much... freer not to be attached, you know? It's like, I can just enjoy myself without having to worry about anyone thinking I stay out too late or drink too much -- except my mother!" She laughed. 

Stacy laughed too. Lisa was serious most of the time, she could enjoy herself when the timing was right, but she spent more time being serious. Monica had deeper laugh lines around her eyes and she never stopped smiling. 

"For me it's my daddy," Stacy agreed, "he calls me once a week to make sure I haven't gotten mugged. He thinks Northerners are kleptomaniacs, I think.Y'all move to fast for him, it makes him nervous."

Monica grinned, "you're funny."

Stacy blushed a little, "thank you."

Monica downed the last of the margarita. "Would you go to bed with me?"

Stacy's jaw dropped and she stared at Monica. "Pardon?"

"Was that too forward? It's my gift and my curse, I try never to beat around the bush because life's too short, you know? I just thought you're single, I'm single and we're two stunningly attractive individuals. But if you don't want to that's cool, too." 

Stacy felt the lust already clouding her brain and her arousal spiking. Stacy slipped her hands into Monica's hair and pulled her closer, covering her lips with her own. She felt just like Lisa, she even smelled just like Lisa. 

Monica moaned and opened her mouth for Stacy. Stacy wasted no time deepening the kiss, moaning in response. 

Monica broke free from the kiss to stand and drag Stacy from the table toward the elevators. Waiting in front of the elevator without touching or kissing was torture at this point as the expectation and exhileration rose with each passing second. 

"What floor are you on?" Monica asked breathlessly once they were inside the lift. 

"Three." 

"We're going to yours," she depressed the button, "I'm on five and I won't wait that extra time." 

"Fine with me," Stacy purred, pulling Monica to her by the hips until they rubbed together. 

The elevator dinged and they spilled out into the hall. Stacy prayed that they didn't run into anybody as Stacy fumbled for her swipe card. Once inside the suite Stacy pushed Monica down onto the couch, not wanting to waste the extra time it would take to get to the bed. 

Stacy knelt in front of Monica, her pulse racing as she peppered kisses down her collarbone toward her breasts. She started to fumble with the buttons to Monica's blouse and in a fit of impatience Monica tore it apart, buttons clattering to the floor. Stacy tossed it aside and soon her bra followed suit. 

Stacy captured a nipple in her mouth; Monica hissed and clutched at Stacy's head, holding her in place. Stacy kneaded the other breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

Stacy unbuttoned Monica's skirt and tugged on it until Monica lifted off the couch enough for Stacy to pull it down her legs. 

Monica's body was beautiful. It wasn't toned and sporty like Lisa's but it was svelte and soft and incredibly touchable. Stacy's hands were everywhere, feeling and exploring every inch of the supple skin. Monica groaned and ran her fingers through Stacy's hair, urging her lower. 

The impatience was definitely a Cuddy trait. 

Stacy decided not to torture because she wanted this as badly as Monica did. She dipped her head and tasted Monica. 

Whatever sounds Monica was making were lost on Stacy as she moaned against Monica's wetness, feeling herself aching with desire. Stacy greedily lapped at Monica, her lips, nose and chin soaking with her cum as she sucked on Monica's clit and dipped her tongue inside of her. 

"God, yes." Monica lifted her hips off the couch. "Fuck, Stacy! Fuck me!" 

Stacy pushed three fingers into Monica, curling upward to press against the sensitive g-spot. Monica gasped and whimpered. She moaned and grabbed fistfuls of Stacy's hair as she rolled her hips against Stacy. 

Stacy thrust and thrust again, setting a desperate pace. 

As the thrusts became more frantic Monica's moans and cries grew in volume and her fists clenched tighter and tighter. 

Just as Stacy thought that Monica might actually pull her hair out Monica cried out, her muscles clenching around Stacy's fingers. 

Monica finally released Stacy's hair and collapsed back against the couch. Stacy looked up at Monica with half-lidded eyes. 

Monica smiled and cupped Stacy's cheeks, "god, you're so sexy." Monica dragged her tongue up Stacy's chin. Monica licked her lips, "mmm. Do you like how I taste?" 

"Absolutely." Stacy grinned and licked her lips. "You have a delicious cunt." 

"Now I get to taste yours." Monica purred, yanking down Stacy's pants and thong. Stacy stepped out of them and Monica licked along Stacy's pussy. 

"Mmm, yes..." Stacy moaned. 

"You know..." Monica ran her tongue down one thigh and up the other. "You strike me as the type who likes it rough." She circled her and pushed down on her back until she was at a ninety degree angle. Stacy gripped the back of the couch as Monica rubbed her ass. She pushed back into her hands. 

"I knew it," she whispered with a devilish grin. Monica drew her hand back and slapped Stacy's ass, "tell me how much you want me to fuck you."

"Fuck me!" Stacy pleaded, "I want you to fuck me!" 

"Beg me." Monica demanded. 

"Please, please! Fuck. Please!" Stacy cried. 

Monica thrust four fingers into Stacy and pushed as deeply as she could using her hips as leverage. Their skin slapped together as Monica thrusted. 

Stacy's come was sliding down Monica's hand and dripping onto the couch. Stacy pushed back into Monica, wanting it as hard and as fast as she could manage. Her orgasm was building in the pit of her stomach already, it had been far too long for her body to pace itself. 

Monica panted as she thrust, using her whole body. She slapped Stacy's ass again and Stacy squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as her orgasm crashed into her. 

They both collapsed onto Stacy's bed, breathless and sweaty. They held each other tightly, kissing lazily until they fell asleep.

**

They were both jarred awake by the infamous music from the shower scene in Psycho. Monica rolled her eyes once her heart started beating again. "Sorry. My mother." Monica picked the phone up off the floor. "What?"

Stacy closed her eyes again and turned to bury her face in Monica's hair. Monica reached back and stroked Stacy's hip. "Relax, I'm awake." She insisted, "of course I'm ready to go get my hair done... I know today means a lot to Lisa... Jesus, ma. Give me a break. I'll be down in five." 

Monica ended the call and turned over. She wrapped her arms around Stacy's neck. "Last night was wonderful." Stacy announced. 

"Mmm, it was. I hope we can do it again..." Monica nipped at Stacy's lip. 

"I think we can work something out." 

**

At the reception Stacy was seated with the miscellaneous friends and relatives that couldn't be placed at any other table. Stacy had hardly even caught glimpses of House or Cuddy. 

Every few minutes Cuddy glanced around the hall hoping to catch a glimpse of Stacy. If Blythe hadn't sworn up and down that she'd run into her she'd swear that Stacy wasn't there. She was apparently lost in the crowd. 

Cuddy had no regrets when it came to Lucas. Lucas had been a poor substitute for House and now that she was with House she never even thought about Lucas. But Cuddy couldn't help but regret letting Stacy walk away. She couldn't help but wonder about what could have been. 

She glanced at House and wondered if he ever regretted breaking up with Stacy. 

The toasts were over and the band announced the first dance. House rolled his eyes but Cuddy knew that he'd been practicing for a month. He wrapped an arm around Cuddy and held her close. Cuddy laid her head on his chest. 

Cuddy would have been content to live with him but both mothers were scandalized by the idea. 

Applause broke out as the song ended and other couples poured onto the dancefloor around them. House knew that once he sat down he probably wouldn't get back up so he held tight to Cuddy, swaying them to the next song. 

Stacy sipped the champagne in her flute and looked up as Monica approached. Stacy blushed thinking of the previous night's romp. Monica extended a hand, "dance with me." It wasn't a question as much as a direction. 

Stacy smiled, "how could I refuse?" She slipped her hand into Monica's and Monica yanked her to her. Stacy giggled and blushed again. 

She felt a little silly having a fling at this stage in her life but Monica Cuddy's exuberance was contagious. Monica was the baby but she was only a year and a half younger than Lisa but she was a young soul.

Monica glided across the floor bringing Stacy along for the ride. Monica pulled Stacy close, her hands dipping to grip Stacy's ass. She leaned in and ran her tongue along the shell of Stacy's ear. "I can't wait to get you back up to my room," she whispered lustfully. 

"You're incorrigible." Stacy teased. 

Cuddy's ears pricked up upon hearing Stacy's voice and turned to see Monica's hands taking liberties with Stacy's body. Stacy grinned and leaned in to kiss Monica softly. Cuddy felt her eyes well up with tears. 

"Lisa?"

Cuddy looked up at House, he looked concerned. She forced a smile, "I'm just happy..." She lied, hiding her face against his chest.


End file.
